mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Swarm of the Century/Gallery
Fluttershy discovers something Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png|Fluttershy is picking flowers for Princess Celestia's visit. Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png|Trotting along, all oblivious and care-free. Fluttershy noms a blue flower.png Squirreltug.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|A squirrel proudly presents a dandelion, but.. Flower Blowing Away S1E10.PNG| a gust of wind blows away most of it. Squirrel Lost His Flower S1E10.PNG Embarrassed Squirrely S1E10.PNG| The squirrel hides the bare stem. Fluttershy1 S01E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png|Whoah! Fluttershy2 S01E10.png|Taking cover behind a rock Parasprite S1E10.PNG|A parasprite looking cute. Fluttershy meets a parasprite.png|Fluttershy finds a winged tribble Parasprite Smelling Apple S1E10.PNG|The parasprite shows interest in the apple Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png|She crushes the apple for it Parasprite About to Eat Apples S1E10.PNG|Instead, the parasprite goes for the bucket Eating All the Apples S1E10.PNG Parasprite Was Hungry S1E10.PNG|... and devours it. Fluttershy And Parasprite S1E10.PNG Happy Parasprite S1E10.PNG Fluttershy3 S01E10.png|She befriends it anyway. Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png|"You are the cutest little things." The Empty Bucket S1E10.PNG Preparing for Celestia's visit Spike book mess s01e10.png swarmtitle.png Spike book hat s01e10.png Spike frustrated s01e10.png Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|How can we rally under this banner? Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|''That looks perfect!'' Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The cakes are working hard as well Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Twilight checking on the progress PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E10.png|Ahem! Pinkie Pie2 S01E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie Pie3 S01E10.png|Must... have... cake! Fluttershy4 S01E10.png Fluttershy5 S01E10.png Fluttershy6 S01E10.png Fluttershy7 S01E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight1 S01E10.png BlargPinkie S01E10.png Rarity S01E10.png Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient UnamusedRainbowDash S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|''So boring!'' Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|''What's that sound Twilight?'' New parasprites again S1E10.png|Three more parasprites Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|"Uh, I'll take one!" Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|The parasprites seem great... The swarms appear Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png|What's there to worry about? Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike bed parasprites s01e10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain s01e10.png|A basket o' parasprites! Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png|A peaceful morning at Dash's place Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Or is it? Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Definitely not Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow beard S01E10.png|A Parasprite beard Rarity0 S01E10.png Rarity1 S01E10.png Rarity2 S01E10.png|Is Something Wr- Rarity3 S01E10.png|Eew! Spit-Babies! Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Fluttershy8 S01E10.png|"I've tried everything I know..." Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash is up for the task ajherd.png|Applejack rounding up some Parasprites UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy10 S01E10.png Fluttershy11 S01E10.png Fluttershy12 S01E10.png Fluttershy13 S01E10.png Fluttershy14 S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Parasprite infestation in Ponyville bonbon awww S01E10.png Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png|Aaaaa! HeroPinkie S01E10.png|Pinkie to the rescue! Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png|AAAAAAAAA! Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Determent! The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Frighten them with weapons! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|... doesn't work with parasprites, apparently. Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight, whose house has been overrun by Parasprites, runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|Zecora is meditating when... Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Zecora Fell S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png|Twilight explains their predicament to wise Zecora. Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|"Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow screaming in terror, I don't see why, it's just harmless Parasprites DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|Uhhh Twilight, are you ok? DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|She lost it Pinkie saves the day Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Princess Celestia arrives. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that?'' Pinkiepied.png|The Pinkie Pied Piper ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Parade? Oh! Yes! The parade! Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|Princess Celestia miraculously tells them that she has to deal with an "infestation" in Fillydelphia. Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie doesnt understand herself sometimes.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|She still has those instruments strapped to her NoMorePonyville S01E10.png Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|It's going to be a long night. Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A most appropriate ending Category:Season 1 episode galleries